In The Prince's Office
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lorsque Michel est surpris dans une situation embarrassante par Lucifer, et que Naomi en profite pour fuir, qu'est-ce ça donne? (crackfic, attention à vos pauvres neurones)


**Hello tout le monde! Sur une note plus joyeuse qu'hier, voici un petit OS crackfic que je vous ai mitonné. Attention, vous risquez de me prendre pour une vraie tarée après...voyons ce qui peut se passer dans le bureau de Michel quand il ne fait pas de dossiers ou qu'il ne hurle pas sur son armée céleste!**

**Hommage à tous les fans des anges (:**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Passez un excellent moment de lecture^^**

* * *

Un regard sensuel, c'était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour le faire craquer. Michel se traita mentalement de tous les noms de poissons qu'il connaissait, car il savait qu'il avait vraiment craquer si elle continuait comme ça. Saleté d'ange aux cheveux bruns, saleté de saphirs qui le déshabillaient du regard, à moins qu'il ne soit en plein rêve érotique, saleté de lèvres roses qui l'appelaient, et surtout saleté de Naomi qui appelait au viol avec son corps parfait! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le laisser en paix, ce n'était pas compliqué ça!

-Naomi, je vais craquer, avertit-il durement, voulant l'empêcher de continuer son petit jeu de séduction qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

-Craquer de quoi? fit-elle mine de demander innocemment.

Il était perdu. La seconde d'après, alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire digne d'un ange -ce qu'elle était déjà malheureusement-, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celles du prince des archanges. Elle finit son corps contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et répondant au baiser de manière franchement trop érotique aux yeux des possibles voyeurs -Michel était souvent observé par des admiratrices de ses ailes musclées-.

Une autre seconde passa et les mains de Michel cherchèrent à déboutonner cette affreuse chemise grise pour accéder à l'autre blanche immaculée. Il jura quant au code vestimentaire de son assistante. Pourquoi diable ne mettait-elle pas de jupe et une seule chemise, ce n'était pas compliqué! Voire même une tunique, mais pas un costume d'affaire attribué aux hommes! En plus elle nageait dans cet affreux costume de dauphin -souvenez-vous que les dauphins étaient jusqu'à présent couverts de gris et de blanc-.

-**PAR LA BARBE DE PAPA!** hurla soudain une voix qui semblait plus qu'horrifiée par la scène se passant devant elle.

En un rien de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Naomi était à nouveau habillée convenablement, et Michel était parfaitement coiffé, les deux êtres se tenant très raisonnablement loin de l'autre, les joues rosies et le regard baissé pour l'ange femelle. Tout cela en une fraction de nanosecondes, record imbattable.

-Lucifer, que fais-tu ici?! reprit contenance Michel, tentant par tous les moyens de dissimuler une bosse déformant sa tunique céleste.

-Je venais voir mon grand frère adoré et je le trouve en plein apprentissage sexuel avec sa secrétaire! Oh Père quand Gaby va savoir ça! se retint de pouffer le futur diable.

-Nous ne faisions rien du tout, tu vois bien! rectifia le prince des archanges, mortifié à l'idée que le plus blagueur de tous les anges puisse avoir vent de ce qui se passait en ce moment même.

Ca signerait sa risée et sa mort surtout, car toutes les anges femelles allaient vouloir avoir la même expérience, déjà que même les garçons s'y mettaient parfois...non, définitivement non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer sa réputation de protecteur du Paradis encore vierge qui criait sur tout ce qui bougeait.

-Ah oui, il ne s'est rien passé, effectivement...quand je vais montrer la photo aux autres, ils vont pas y croire! Ahah, se moqua l'Etoile du Matin, finalement heureux d'avoir appris l'humour de son tout petit frère, Gabriel.

-**LUCIFER, T'AS PAS INTERET!**

Doucement, très doucement, pendant que son amant se disputait sans vergogne avec le second archange, Naomi fila à la céleste, préférant ne pas s'attarder. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait qu'enlevé sa chemise et rien d'autre...ces tissus servaient au moins à quelque chose! Mais un jour elle trouverait le moyen de faire du chantage à Lucifer s'il venait à montrer ladite photo incriminée. A moins que Gabriel le fasse à sa place comme il en avait tant l'habitude...quoique Balthazar, dans ses jours heureux, pouvait l'égaler.

FIN

* * *

**Crackfic, je vous l'avais bien dit!**


End file.
